What Happened That Night?
by fivefingerstodaface
Summary: Tori and Trina have a younger sister called Taisie. When its revealed their Mom is having an affair with their Dad's work partner, the Vega sister's home life is shattered and the world falls apart. Rated T - just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**So this my first fiction and I decided to add another member of the Vega family in. Her name is Taisie and she is about 15. She goes to Sherwood, Tori's old school, not Hollywood Arts. So the whole story is in Taisie's POV. **

**So please review at the end :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious but I do own this storyline and Taisie Vega.

TAISIE'S POV:

Tori and Trina were at a play rehearsal whilst I was at home with my Mom and Dad watching CSI. Mum got a text and she laughed. Dad asked her who it was from and Mum replied with it was nobody. Dad was persistent and kept asking who it was. Mum was getting annoyed at Dad and left to go and do the washing up even though we had a dish washer. I told her this and she gave me a death stare, it wasn't as bad as Jade's death stare but it still shut me up.

Dad was quiet throughout the rest of CSI. Mum stayed in the kitchen, sitting at the table not wanting to sit by Dad. Once CSI had finished it was 10 o'clock. Tori and Trina weren't back yet and Dad told me to go upstairs to bed. I stood up, hugged him and whispered in his ear: just drop the texting thing.

He didn't reply. I called over to Mum and said goodnight. She replied.

I was in my pyjamas and about to get into bed when I heard a smash. I went to the top of the stairs and I heard my Dad ask about the phone. Again. I walked down the stairs to tell him to leave off. I heard Mum's voice but I couldn't work out what she was saying. Then Dad's voice was so loud.

''GARY! AS IN MY PARTNER, GARY!''

At first I couldn't remember who Gary was but then I remembered. Gary was Dad's partner in the police force. Was Mum texting Gary?

Then Dad started shouting again. Saying things like are you having an affair and stuff. It was really upsetting. I sat down on the stairs and looked at the argument unfolding around me.

Mum started crying and I hate seeing my Mum cry. The last time my Mum cried was when Grandma died. I began to cry too. Dad wasn't crying he was shouting and getting red in the face. It seemed like this argument had gone on for hours but it had only been 10 minutes and then Tori and Trina walked in. Trina asked what was going on and why Mum was crying. Tori was quiet until she saw me and ran up the stairs to sit by me. She put her arm around me and asked me what was going on. I told her about the text and about Gary. Tori asked Mum if she was having an affair in a disgusted voice. No one answered. Trina asked again going up to Mum. Trina wasn't happy either. Dad told her to go upstairs but she didn't and kept asking. Dad got really angry and the next thing happened all so fast.

Dad grabbed Trina's right wrist and raised his hand and then plummeted it down on her left cheek. I gasped and Tori jumped up. Mum had her hands cupped around her mouth and Trina was on the floor. Her hands were shakily holding her red cheek. Dad stood there.

Tori ran down the stairs and helped Trina up. She shouted at Dad. Saying how could he do this and how much she hated him. I thought he was going to slap her too so I said: Oh my God (not realising how loud it came out). Everyone but Trina turned to me. Tori started yelling at Dad saying that I shouldn't have been allowed to witness all this. Dad pushed past Tori and stormed outside, slamming the door behind him.

Mum tried to touch Trina, who was staying completely silent, but Tori stood in front of her and told her she hated her too. Tori put her arm around the silently crying Trina and quickly went to the stairs. Tori grabbed my hand pulled me up with her. I kept looking back at Mum. Her face was shocked and tears were pouring out of her eyes. Her face freaked me out.

We all went into Trina's room. I went and sat on the chair in the corner while Trina and Tori sat on the bed. Trina still didn't talk and her hands were still covering her cheek. The redness had gone down but it was still brighter than her other one. Tori began to cry and threw her arms around Trina's neck.

It broke me. It broke me seeing my sister Trina, the one who was always protective, loud, caring in this vulnerable way tonight. I closed my eyes but I kept seeing Mum's face so I tried to keep my eyes open. Tori said Goodnight to Trina and kissed her forehead. I didn't know whether I should hug her too so I told her to have a good night as well. She looked at me but didn't smile or say anything but I could tell she appreciated it from the way her eyes looked at me.

Tori waited for me at the doorway and told me that Trina was going to be fine. We walked to my room now. Tori came in too. I asked Tori if she meant all those things she said to Mum and Dad. She only replied with: a little bit. Then she asked me if I hated them and I also replied with a little bit. She hugged me, kissed me forehead and walked towards my door. I stood and shouting no. She turned around to face me.

''Please, I don't want to sleep by myself tonight. I'm scared that Dad will come back like really drunk and hit me''.

Tori gave me a sympathetic look and let me sleep in her bed with her for tonight. I was against the wall and Tori had her fingers interlocked with mine. She smiled at me before falling asleep. Tori's smile reassured me and I fell asleep too.

**Soooooo, what did you think? Please review, all comments are welcome! Next chapter up soon! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'mma back with chapter 2! On with the story…**

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own Victorious but I do own Taisie Vega

TAISIE'S POV:

In the morning, I woke up and Tori wasn't in bed. I think she was in the bathroom. I got up and bumped into Trina. She was already showered and dressed for school. I looked closely at Trina's face. She wasn't wearing any make up. This was so unlike her.

Trina didn't have a go at me for bumping into her but she didn't say anything anyway. This was also very unlike her. I smiled and she gave me a weak smile back. Then she spoke.

''Dad isn't back''

I was shocked. Shocked that Trina spoke and because Dad hadn't come home. I didn't really know how to answer so I said ok and that I was going to meet her downstairs.

"I'm going downstairs by myself. I'll wait for you and Tori''

I heard Mum downstairs. If I was Trina I wouldn't want to go downstairs by myself either. I nodded and then Tori came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Tri, you ok?" Tori asked.  
Trina nodded.  
"Don't feel like talking yet?" Tori asked.

Trina shook her head.

Wait, she talked to me. I looked at Trina with a confused face. She gave me an eye stare. She didn't want me to say anything. I felt kind of special because she spoke to me and not Tori.

I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower, brushed my teeth, dried and styled my hair. I didn't feel like going to school today especially because Tori and Trina don't even go to the same one as me.

I heard Tori and Trina go downstairs so I quickly got dressed into some random jeans and a top and went downstairs. When I got down there was silence. Mum was eating cereal on the sofa while Tori and Trina were in the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating so I just got a glass of milk. I always have milk in the morning. We all sat down at the kitchen table. Trina didn't speak and me and Tori were talking really quietly so Mum didn't hear. Mum usually took me to school because Hollywood Arts and Sherwood were in different directions but I told Tori I wanted to go with her. After a very awkward breakfast I got my school bag and waited by the door.

Mum looked over at me. I pretended not to notice and got my purple pear phone out. Mum stood up and asked me if I needed a lift. Before I could answer, Tori stepped in and told her I was going with them. She said that in a cold voice.

Tori opened the door for me and I lead everyone out. Usually me and Tori would have a fight over sitting in the front seat of Trina's car and Tori would end up winning but Trina would sometimes make do something like shave her legs whilst she was driving as a payback but Tori let me sit in the front today.

Once the car started up and we were off in the direction of Sherwood, I asked Trina if she hated Mum and Dad. Instead of hesitating like me and Tori did when were asked she came right out with ''Yes''.

She then put the radio on. Trina would sing along to radio most days and Tori and me would want to kill ourselves because it was so bad but today no one sang or anything. We just listened.

We were almost at Sherwood when Tori told us not to tell anyone about what happened last night. We agreed.

Trina pulled up just outside the gate and I spotted Chrissie, my best friend, waiting at the tree where we usually met. I said good bye to my sisters and told Trina to pick me up at half three.

I ran to meet Chrissie just like a normal day even though this day was far from normal.

At lunchtime I got a call from Tori. She was calling to say that Trina was swearing in a drama lesson with Sikowitz and even though he was the coolest teacher at HA he sent her to the head teacher, Helen.

I was having a hard time taking it in. Just this morning she wouldn't even talk to Tori , her own sister, and now she was swearing at teachers.

Tori went on to tell me that Helen was not impressed with her attitude and realised that something was up and so she called Tori to her office and asked her questions about Trina and if she knew any reason why she might be acting like this but she didn't answer and now Helen has booked them both in a session with Lane, the school guidance counsellor, after school.

So Tori and Trina aren't going to be able to pick me up. Tori told Lane that they couldn't come to the session because they had to pick me up but then he said that I had to come and join in the session too.

Tori told me that we needed to think up an excuse to why Trina was acting like this. I said that we could pretend Trina was dumped last night. But Tori said it had to be believable and that no one would ever go out with Trina anyway. So we decided that Trina was stood up, rejected and her favourite clothes shop was sold out of the shoes she was saving up for.

So at 3 o'clock I made my way to HA. Tori met me at the main entrance so she could take me to see Lane. HA looked amazing. We walked passed the dance studios and I peered in. There were some girls who practising a dance routine. Tori dragged me along to show me her 'make it shine' locker. I liked the button which could turn on and off the lights. I kept pressing it but Tori got annoyed.

Outside Lane's office was Trina. She looked up as she saw me and Tori approaching. Her sad eyes never quite met mine. Tori told Trina and me to let her do the talking. She knocked at Lane's door and he told us to come in.

Boy this was going to be interesting…

**I made this chapter a little longer so please review and tell me what you think:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappy three is here!**

Disclaimer: yeah we've been through this before, I only Taisie. 

TAISIE'S POV:

We walked in. Trina sat down the furthest away from Lane and I squeezed in next to her leaving Tori perched on the edge. Lane started asking us questions about Trina. I let Tori do the talking like we agreed.

Lane kept looking at me when Tori was talking. It was freaking me out. Once Tori had stopped talking Lane started asking me questions. I looked at Tori and she answered for me but Lane insisted I had to answer. So I made some random stuff up and hoped he would believe me.

Lane said he didn't believe us. Lane said that he knew something bigger had happened last night to make Trina act like this. After he said that Trina stood up and told him that nothing happened that night. Then she walked out. Me and Tori stood up to leave. As I walked towards the door Lane grabbed hold of my wrist and I flinched. He held my wrist like Dad held Trina's.

''What happened that night?" he asked his dark brown eyes staring at me.

''Nothing'' I said and pulled away.

I wanted to go home, I wanted to forget about this day. I wanted things to go back the way it was before.

Dad still wasn't back yet. I wasn't that bothered. He thought that we all hated him, which we did. It was a Friday today. I seriously couldn't be bothered with school. I wanted to stay with Tori all day even if it was at HA.

Trina was still quiet but at least she was talking. Tori was still ignoring Mum but being extra nice to me as she did my science homework last night. Trina drove us to school. Today was more normal. Me and Tori argued about who sat in the front but Trina let me sit in the front. Fortunately she didn't make me shave her legs or anything. We had the radio on and me and Tori were singing along but Trina was just nodding her head to the beat.

Trina pulled up at Sherwood and there was Chrissie in her usual spot. I didn't want to get out, I didn't even open the door. Trina stretched across and opened it for me but I still didn't budge. I pleaded with Tori to say I was sick or something but she was sticking to her guns and said no. Trina started to get angry so I got out and deliberately slammed the car door and went to meet Chrissie.

During PE, I was so bored. Chrissie had hurt her ankle and so she sat out and left me to play netball by myself. I didn't feel like playing so I went over to Chrissie and showed her a new dance that I made up. She loved it. But then Amber came up with her friends. Amber was such a cow, I hated her. She told me my dance was rubbish. I was really not in the mood for people criticising me right now.

I ignored her but then she told me that Tori and Trina didn't even deserve a place at HA. That annoyed me. Tori was an amazing singer and actress and Trina was also a great actress. How dare that bitch say that. Then she told me that I would never get in. She told me that I had to audition and if I get in then she'll believe that I am talented.

I accepted. I was confident I would get in. Both my sisters go that would count for something, wouldn't it?

It was lunchtime and Chrissie had to go the doctors about her ankle and so I sat by myself in my form room. I was listening to some music when I got a text from Tori. She said she was outside Sherwood with the car and Trina and that they decided that they would pick me up now and go to the beach. I got excited. Everyone looked at me. I calmed down. I replied and ran out to meet her.

I made sure no teacher saw me and slipped in the back seat of Trina's car. Trina had make-up on today and she acted more like herself. We got to the beach and went up onto the cliff tops. It was so nice up there. It was also quite hot and so it was nice to relax. Then I panicked. I had just left school in the middle of lunch and no one knew. The teachers were going to find out and call Mum. I made Trina pretend to be Mum and she told the school that I was at a dance exam and wouldn't be back at school.

It was so funny. Me and Tori tried not to laugh. God, I do love my sisters.

We sunbathed for the rest of the day. We still had to arrive home at normal time or Mum would suspect something. Tori spoke;

"If I was to die, I would want to die up here. It's the happiest I've been in ages and I love it up here"

The first bit shocked me. I looked at her. She reassured me that she wasn't going to die anytime soon and I relaxed a bit. Trina was acting her normal self now. It made me happy. She was asleep, lying on a towel with her sunglasses on. So I went at sat on her stomach which made her jump. I loved messing round with Trina, she was so easy to wind up!

It was 3 o'clock. We had to go. I asked Tori if we could come again soon and she nodded in agreement. We got home and I walked on ahead while Trina and Tori got the stuff at of the boot. I opened the front door and dropped my school bag on the floor at what I saw.

Mum was sitting on the sofa kissing the face of Gary. They didn't notice me. I slowly backed away and then Tori and Trina came over. They also saw the sight and Tori called out to Mum. Mum and Gary quickly pulled away from each other's lips and stood up in shock.

Just then we all heard a big voice behind us booming: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

We all turned around and was face to face with Dad. We backed away letting Dad walk in. He walked up to Mum and shouted in her face. I was so scared. Only half an hour ago I was on the cliffs with my sisters having the best time and now I was in a living nightmare.

Dad then starting shouting at Gary and went for him. Me and Trina let out a scream. I grabbed Tori's hand and squeezed it tight.

Dad threw Gary out and then turned on Mum. I was worried that he would hurt her.

Dad told her to go pack her things and leave with Gary. Mum ran upstairs to pack. I followed her. Tori and Trina just stood there in silence, too scared to breath in case he turned on them.

I went into Mum's room and she was chucking clothes into a suitcase. I watched her for a while and then I spoke.

"I want to come with you. I don't want to stay with Dad"

She turned round and looked at me, she went over to me and hugged me. I found myself hugging her back, I had missed this feeling of security in a parents arms.

She told me to pack my stuff and I ran to my room. I only packed clothes, school books and important things. I returned to Mum's room and she was ready. We both went downstairs and Mum told Dad that I was going too.

He was outraged. He began shouting and his face was all red. He turned to face me and shouted in my face telling me I wasn't allowed to go and that I had to stay. Tori went and stood by me and told him that I could go if I wanted. But he got Mum by the shoulders and pushed her out and locked the door. I ran over to the door but I couldn't open it. I began crying really hard and banging on the door calling to Mum. Dad took a packet of cigarettes and went out the back door. I was kneeling on the floor now with my head leaning against the door. I began to shout that I hated Dad. Tori put her arms around me and so did Trina. I was so glad that I had two amazing sisters to look after me but I wanted Mum. I wanted her so badly.

**Little bit of drama there for you:)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's go!**

Disclaimer: Taisie is mine, and only mine! Mwhahaha!

TAISIE'S POV:

Over the next few days I completely ignored Dad. He ignored us too so all was fair. I had applied to audition for HA and I was ready. I had the perfect dance routine lined up and they were going to be amazed. My audition was at 1:30 and it was almost time.

Tori and Trina took me and waited for me outside. I sat in a chair and fiddled with my thumbs.

The caller lady told us that the judges were having a break but auditions would resume in 5 minutes. Just then I saw Lane and I think that was Helen the head teacher. Lane called me over.

''I hear you're auditioning today for a place here" Lane said.

I nodded, not wanting to speak to him.

"You're a dancer right?" Helen asked.

I nodded again.

"Look here's the deal, you tell me what happened that night and you are guaranteed a place here at Hollywood Arts'' Lane said and him and Helen walked away.

I went back to my seat. Oh my God. I began processing everything that just happened. I didn't want to tell Lane what happened but that would mean I probably wouldn't get into HA and then Rachel would think that I'm talentless and I couldn't have that. But if I told Lane that he would all adult like and get other people involved plus Tori and Trina would hate me. I didn't know what to do. Just then my name was called. I stood up. My hands were sweating and my legs were wobbling. This was not good.

I walked into the audition room and stated my name, age, birthday and my audition piece.

There were 5 judges and all had name tags so I knew who they were. There was Helen, the head teacher, Lane, Sikowitz, Mrs Langdon (dance teacher) and Mr Corelli who was a singing teacher.

Sikowitz asked me if I had siblings at the school. I nodded and told them about Tori and Trina. He told me that he recognised the name and then took a sip from a straw sticking out of a coconut. Random.

I began my audition piece. At the end, they were all clapping and said I was really good. Helen then asked me:

"How much do you want to come here? I mean, would you do anything to get a place?"

I knew she was referring to telling her and Lane about what happened. I had to make my decision.

"Yes, I would do anything to have a place here" I said.

They thanked me and Lane said he would show me out. I followed him. When we were out of ear shot of the others he turned to me and asked me what happened. I looked at him and said; my parents split up. Then I ran off, I ran away from Lane, away from what I had told him.

Tori greeted me with open arms. She and Trina asked me how it went and I told her it went well. I wasn't going to mention anything about Lane or Helen.

Instead of taking me home, Tori was meeting her friends in a coffee shop and let me come along with her. I loved Tori's friends. Jade was kind of scary, Cat was kind of weird and Robbie was awkward but Beck and Andre were nice. Trina was meeting a friend and so wasn't going to have coffee with us.

When we walked in everyone, except Jade, asked me how it went. Tori must of told them. I said it went well and everyone was happy for me. Except Jade who stood up and said:

"Great another Vega" and walked off to order some coffee.

Tori asked me if I wanted a coffee and went to get one for me. I didn't want her to leave me with her friends by myself. Cat kept staring at me. It was creeping me out. It was Beck who broke the conversation.

"Just ignore Jade. She's like that to everyone"

It's true, I've known Jade since Tori started at HA. I smiled at Beck.

"Can I ask you something?" this was Robbie speaking.

"Sure" I said.

"Do you think Trina has changed?"

Oh awkward. Trina had changed. Changed a lot over the past week or so. I didn't know how to answer. Luckily Cat did.

"Trina seems more nice"

I was about to say something but Jade and Tori came back. Tori gave me my coffee and I quickly brought it to my lips. It was so refreshing. It was lovely and warm.

Tori and her friends started talking about something funny and every now and then Jade would mock Tori's voice and make me laugh and Tori would always say:

"I don't talk like that!"

And Cat would tell a story about her brother and everyone went silent and gave her a strange look. Poor Cat. I think that Cat was my favourite out of Tori's friends then it was Andre and Beck and Robbie and Jade was last.

They began discussing the play that they were all in. Tori was the main part which obviously annoyed Jade. Jade got the understudy and kept praying that Tori would be ill or something so she would get the part. Trina had a tiny role but kept annoying the director because she often added more lines in.

When we got home, Trina was already there. She was watching some TV and told us that Dad was out. He was most likely at the pub. Again.

I was worrying about Monday. Tori and Trina would go to school and Lane would tell them what I said and they would hate my guts. At least I didn't tell him that Dad slapped Trina.

The next morning, Dad was hung over and stayed in his bed until after midday. A letter came through the door. It was from HA. I was worried about opening but Tori and Trina were peering over my shoulder waiting for me to open it.

I ripped open the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_I am delighted to tell you that you have been accepted to have a place at Hollywood Arts. _

I wasn't surprised Lane had promised me a place. I had to act surprised. Tori and Trina were jumping up and down and squealing. We all joined hands and started celebrating. Then Dad called down and told us to shut up. We all shut up. Tori was muttering under her breath. Me and Trina looked at each other.

I had to call everyone and tell them that I got in. I called Mum but there was no answer so I left a message. I called Aunt Sonia and my Grandma and other family members.

Tori called Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie that I got in but didn't call Jade and left it up to Beck to tell her. I understood.

Trina and Tori took me out shopping to celebrate. We went into every single stores that was Trina's favourite. Trina was acting really kind and even brought me a t-shirt which was really expensive.

"Beat that then Tori" she said, it made me laugh and Tori stuck her tongue out.

Tori took me to a jewellery shop and let me choose anything. I didn't really wear rings nor bracelets so I chose a silver necklace with a ballet shoe on the end but then I saw the price. Even Trina wouldn't buy it but Tori said I deserved it and got it for me and put it round my neck. I was so blessed to have them with me. I wouldn't know what to do without them.

We all got home and I was tempted to tell Dad that I got in. I guessed he was still in his room as the dish washer was full and telly hadn't been turned on. I went up stairs and told Tori and Trina that I was going to call Chrissie and tell her the news.

I got to the top of the stairs and looked along the corridor. My parents room was right at the end and the door was shut. I tip-toed to the door and knocked sheepishly. I heard a moan from inside the room. I was scared and my hands were sweating. I pushed the door open a tiny bit and the condition of the room hit me.

It was dark. The curtains were shut and the only light came from the light in the hall. The smell was disgusting. It stank of alcohol and smoke. I could make out my Dad lying in bed.

''What?" he moaned.

"I got a place at Hollywood Arts" I said shyly.

"Go, I'm tired" he said.

My heart sank. He wasn't proud of me. He didn't even say well done.

I turned away with tears pricking my eyes.

"Well done, you deserved it"

I smiled. I wiped my tears away and said a quick thank you and shut the door. I lent against the door. He didn't hate me. I felt a rush of joy sweep through me.

I went into my bed room and called Chrissie. Chrissie was happy for me but so upset that I was leaving. I told Chrissie to start making new friends since I had one day at school until I transfer to HA.

I bounced downstairs. My sisters noticed I was in a happier mood and asked me what was up. I didn't tell them that I had spoken to Dad. I just said that Chrissie was happy for me and that I was really excited about going to HA.

Just then my phone started ringing. Oh my God, it was Mum! I quickly pressed answer call.

Mum began to say how proud she was of me and how I really deserved a place there. Then she told me that she didn't answer or call me because Gary wanted her to have a break and a fresh start. We talked for a bit more. She asked how Trina and Tori were and I told her that they were okay.

"Mum, please let me come and stay with you" I begged

Tori and Trina turned round to face me.

"I wish you could but your dad won't let you" Mum said.

Then I heard Gary's voice in the background. He was telling Mum to get off the phone. My eyes began to water. She said goodbye and hung up. I threw my phone onto the other sofa and ran upstairs crying my eyes out. Tori and Trina followed me.

I ran into my room and jumped on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I heard my sisters come into my room. They sat on my bed either side of me. Trina began to stroke my hair and Tori soothed me. Trina told me it was going to be alright and they would be able to convince Dad to let me go.

I wanted to curl up into a ball and die right now.

**So I tried to make Mr Vega a bit nicer at the end but anyway tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thanks so everyone who has been reading this:)**

Disclaimer: Taisie Vega is my own creation.

TAISIE'S POV:

It was my first day of HA. I was so excited, nervous and scared. Excited because HA was an amazing school and I totally proved to Rachel that I was talented. Nervous because it was a new school and I'd have to make new friends, meet new teachers and find my way around and scared because of what Lane might do.

We got to school and Trina ran off to talk to some popular people who didn't actually like her. It was Tori that showed me where everything was and who everyone was. My first lesson was drama with Sikowitz. Tori always said that Sikowitz was an awesome teacher. I was dreading the class though. I had never had drama lessons before and I had no idea how to act.

Tori and her friends also had Sikowitz first period.

Tori showed me the way and we took our seats. Just then Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Jade walked in. Jade saw me, grunted and tried to leave the classroom uttering _'great another Vega is here'_ under her breath. Beck was behind her and pushed her into the classroom and shut the door forcing Jade to take her seat. She sat directly behind me. I turned round and smiled at her. She got her scissors out and snapped them at me and mouthed 'I hate you'.

Today's lesson was improvising. I got to see Tori and Jade act together. Luckily for me Sikowitz didn't make me do anything.

The bell rang and we made our way out. Tori showed me where my locker was. It was next to hers. I had no idea how to decorate it maybe I could stick a picture of a dancer on there or something. Just then Trina stormed down the stairs and shouted 'Where is she!".

Me and Tori looked really confused. Trina looked really angry.

Then Trina came at me. I moved against the lockers but she still came at me. I ran. Ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Trina was shouting things at me but I couldn't work out what. Her hair was a mess and she was still shouting at me. I was huffing and puffing from all that running. I was so confused why she was chasing me. I looked behind me and saw that Tori was right behind Trina. She grabbed Trina by her waist and stopped her from running. Tori yelled at Trina asking why she was going for me. Trina shouted at me.

"SHE TOLD LANE! SHE TOLD LANE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

Tori let go of Trina's waist. She looked at me with a shocked expression. I had to explain myself.

"I didn't tell him. Not everything. He kept pestering me and then at the auditions he came up to me and told me that if I said what happened he would make sure I had a place and I really wanted a place here. I only told him that Mum and Dad had split up. I didn't mention anything about the slap"

Tori and Trina looked more relaxed. Thank goodness.

"So Lane doesn't know anything about what Dad did?" Trina asked, she had calmed down a lot.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" A man's voice said.

We all turned and we were face to face with Lane. Lane had heard everything. Oh no, this was so bad. Trina tried to run but Lane blocked her path.

"If what you just said is true then I'm going to have to get the police involved" he said seriously.

Me, Trina and Tori looked at each other.

"Now follow me to my office"

Lane began to walk and we all followed him. Tori had my arm around my shoulders. Everything was falling apart.

**Okay, this was a short chappy but I got big drama in the few so keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and I got chapter 6 with me!**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Victorious but I don't so *cry* but I do own Taisie so *cheer*

TAISIE'S POV:

I wasn't going to cry. Whatever happened I wasn't going to start blubbering in front of Lane, Trina and Tori.

I was sitting on the sofa next to a horror-stricken Tori with her eyes blinking faster than usual. She had hands in her lap and was fidgeting with her fingers and her legs were shaking. Trina was the other side of me. She is looking at me, her eyes are on Lane who is on the phone to the police.

It was complete silence except from Lane on the phone.

I looked at Tori, she looked so nervous. I felt like all of this was my fault. I suppose it kind of was though. Tori saw I was looking at her and stopped shaking and gave me a weak smile. I tried to smile back but the muscles in my jaw wouldn't move. Tori's brown eyes moved back to look at her hands. Poor Tori. She was trying to be so strong for me. I feel so guilty.

I turned to Trina now. I poked her arm. She shook me off and didn't turn to face me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I tapped her this time. She turned around, her face was filled with annoyance and anger. My eyes went blurry from the tears and I began to wipe them with my sleeve. Trina's face changed. Her face dropped when she saw me about to cry. She put her arm me and I leant my head on her shoulder. I felt safer in the arms of oldest sister.

Lane put the phone down and turned to us. Trina moved her arm from the comforting position around my neck and sat up straight, eager to know what Lane had to tell us.

"The police want me to take you to the station" Lane said in a calm voice.

None of us were calm. We were panicking so much on the inside and trying to compose ourselves on the outside. We all stood up, still not talking, and followed Lane out into the car park. Luckily Lane's car was quite big so the three of us would be able to squeeze in the back of the car. Just as Trina was about to get in Lane told us that he didn't want us to discuss the situation in case we made a story. We nodded then Trina gave Lane a disgusting look when his back was turned. I snorted. Lane heard and turned around. I managed to cover it up by coughing.

The journey to the station was awkward, long and silent. I was sat in between Tori and Trina and my hands were seating with nervousness.

When we arrived at the station, Lane told us to sit on the blue plastic seats by the door while he went to the reception desk.

A few minutes later Lane came back with 2 police officers. One female, one male. Lane told us that they wanted to speak with us one by one starting with Trina.

Trina looked totally shocked when she realised that she was going first. The male police officer gestured to Trina to come with him while the female began leading me and Tori into the canteen. Trina gave a look of fear as she left. I stayed close to Tori for the whole time we were in the canteen. The police officer tried to make conversation with us but we never answered and it became awkward so she gave up.

It had been 15 minutes and Trina wasn't back.

Suddenly the canteen door swung open and a crying Trina came threw them. Tears were pouring down her face. Me and Tori stood up immediately. We ran over to Trina and gave her a hug.

"What did you tell them?" Tori whispered into Trina's ear.

"Nothing" Trina replied and shook her head.

We pulled apart and the male officer asked Tori to come with him. I went to sit down next to Trina. Trina was nervous which made me nervous. What should I say to the police when they started asking me questions? Should I do what Trina did and not answer? Or should I lie? Should I say that I made it all up?  
Oh I really want to know what Tori's saying to them right now then I would know what to say or what to do. I wish I could come up with plans and ideas like they both do instead I go and drop everyone into something big which can have lots of consequences.

I wish I was more like Tori.

**So that's the end of number 6. 7 should be up soon but in the meantime: REVIEW!**


End file.
